


The Evolution of Batman and Batgirl

by Batfamily2001



Series: The Evolution of the Batfamily [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamily2001/pseuds/Batfamily2001
Summary: The Evolution of Batman and Batgirl is a sister piece to The Evolution of a Batman and Robin. It takes place in the same universe and will include many of the same characters.





	1. You're Who?

Barbara Gordon was twelve the first time she saw Batman in person. He showed up on her porch to talk to her dad. Ever since then she has had a sort of obsession. Well, not really an obsession, more like a curiosity.

She's curious about what drive him. What makes him do what he does? She's curious about who he is under the mask. Who is he? But she's most curious about his partner. What made this kid want to start fighting crime? What happening to him?

She was 14 when Robin first appeared, and it was mesmerizing to watch him on TV. Batman, he was quick and all, but Robin had a grace about the way he moved. It was mesmerizing to watch them fight crime.

She's 15 now, it’s January first and she should be celebrating the New Year with her dad. Except, her dad is working. Apparently Joker escaped, again. She turns on the TV and that's when she sees it. A headline on the TV news channel that reads ‘Commissioner James Gordon being held hostage by Joker.’

Her stomach flips. She rushes out of the house and calls a cab. She tells the cabbie, “Drive to the GCPD quick!”

When they arrive she hands him money quickly and rushes out into the police headquarters. She walks past the front desk and up to Bullock. “Harvey, what's going on?”

“Honey, what the hell you doing here?” Bullock asks avoiding her question.

“Harvey, I saw on the TV that Joker has my dad. Tell me it isn't true,” Barbara begs. Harvey avoids eye contact with her. She begins crying.

“Don't worry honey, we got everyone working on getting your dad back.” He says giving her a hug. Then he whispers in her ear, “I even talked to Batman. He and Robin are trying to figure out where the Joker is.”

He crying subsides for a minute as she says, “Let me help.”

“Sweetie just go home. You've been through enough already,” Bullock tells her, “Here, I'll go drive you home.” Harvey begins walking out with her, but turns around and shouts, “Montoya I'm taking Barbara home! Be back in forty!” He continues walking out with Barbara and they get in his car.

They get to Gordon’s home and Barbara gets out. “Just rest. Take a nap even. By the time you wake up we’ll have your dad back,” Bullock says uncharacteristically optimistic. She walks inside and Bullock begins driving away.

Barbara knows that she just has to help. She won't just wait for her dad to come back. She has been good with computer for years, and she has been hacking into things for the past couple of years to test her abilities. She hacks into security footage of where her dad was last seen, the old Clocktower.

She watches the footage and sees her dad clearly in it. In the footage her dad is looking in the alley at something that's obscured because of the angle the camera is on. About a minute into the video a dark van pulls up and takes him. As he is being taken he drops something though.

She decides to check out Crime Alley, but she can't go dressed like this. She takes out her old gray gymnastics leotard. She also takes out a Batman cape and mask, from when her dad went as Batman to a Halloween Party a few months back. She realizes the mask is too tight because of her hair to, so she cuts a hole in the back of the mask for it.

She goes into her garage and borrows one of her dad’s motorcycles he bought during his midlife crisis. She knows how to ride one because Harvey Dent, her ‘Uncle’, taught her how. She takes off the plates so it can't be tied to her dad. After she is done, she gets on the bike and rides off to the Clocktower, the scene of the crime.

When she arrives, she gets off the bike and begins examining the scene. She remembers in the video that her dad was looking at something, that was out of the camera's view. She goes over to where her dad was standing and find what he was dropped.

She sees a piece of paper on the ground. It reads a bunch of seemingly random chemicals ordered by a Mr. Joseph Kerr. “Joseph Kerr?” Barbara wonder. “Joe Kerr. Joker,” her eyes widen. She checks the address and sees that it was this place. Her dad must've found this paper and came here. When Joker found out he took him. Barbara looks at what her dad was looking at and sees empty chemical containers.

She checks to see if there are any clues inside. She turns the knob of the Clocktower door and enters as quietly as possible. The floor creaks as she steps inside. She walks up the stairs and screeches when she sees two figures cloaked in darkness. One of them steps out and she realizes the figures are Robin and Batman.

“Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you,” Robin says walking towards her.

“You're lucky that we are on your side Miss Gordon. Otherwise you’d be dead,” Batman comments without taking his eyes off of what he's inspecting.

“How'd you know?” Barbara asks.

“I got a notification when you hacked into traffic camera footage. Plus your red hair,” Batman explains. He continues examining the table.

“What are you looking for?” Barbara asks. Batman remains silent. “Is it something to do with chemicals?” Batman’s eyes widen and Robin begins laughing.

“What do you know?” Batman asks.

“I know that my dad had this paper, which is the reason he came here,” Barbara announces waving the paper around. Batman goes to grab it, but Barbara moves her hand away before he can. “I'll only give it to you if you allow me to come.

Without even taking a minute to think Batman responds sternly, “Absolutely not.”

“Then you don't get your paper.” She tells him. Batman is clearly vexed.

“C’mon B, maybe she can help us.” Robin tells him. 

Batman narrows his eyes at Robin and answers, “No.” Robin glares at Batman and Batman glares back at Robin in return.

“Fine. But you're not getting this paper.” Barbara tells him.

He sighs but gives in, “Fine, but when it comes time to confront Joker you stay as far away as possible.”

“Deal,” she says extending her hand out to shake. Bruce pretends he doesn't see it, but Robin accepts it. She hands him the piece of paper.

Robin looks at the paper. “Damn,” he mutters.

“What?” Batman asks. Robin hands him the paper. Batman’s eyes widen. “He's making enough Joker Gas to kill the entire city,” Batman announces, “And I know where he is going to be.”

Batman grapples out the window and Robin prepares to do the same. “How am I going to go with you guys?” Barbara asks.

“Here,” Robin says offering her his hand. She accepts and he pulls her in close, “Hold on.” He presses the button on the grappling hook and they grapple onto a building. They swing to the building across the street and Batman calls the Batmobile. They all grapple down to the ground as the Batmobile arrives. Batman and Robin hop in and Barbara gets in the back seat.

When they've been driving for ten minutes, Barbara finally asks, “So, where are we going?”

“Gotham’s reservoir. If Joker wants to affect the entire city, that's how he’ll do it. Meaning that's where he and your father will be.” Batman states.

“Why would he be there? Couldn't he just have henchmen do it?” Barbara asks.

“Joker is always very hands on in his crimes,” Batman explains.

The rest of the ride goes by in silence, until they arrive. The tires screech as Batman pulls to a quick stop after just going a hundred forty miles per hour. Batman and Robin begins rushing towards the reservoir. Barbara runs after them and they all duck as they get close. 

They see Joker standing with Gordon, watching his henchmen pick up chemicals to dump in the water. Batman knows he has to stop any Joker Toxins from going into the water, so he throws a batarang at the guard's hand.

The guard picks up his gun and begins firing wildly, not knowing where Batman is. Batman throws a batarang down the gun’s barrel, stopping it from working. “Batman, joining the party a little late!” Joker announces. “Though as they say, better late than never!” 

“Robin you free Gordon, I'll take care of the guards,” Batman declares. Robin nods.

“What do I do?” Barbara asks.

“Don't get in our way and stay clear of Joker,” Batman growls. Batman rushes over to the five guards there. He knew Joker wouldn't have brought more than five guards, even though he could've brought fifteen and done the job in way less time. Joker just wanted to get Batman’s attention. He knows that Joker was probably the one who sent the receipt to Gordon, just so Batman would have a private investment in the situation.

Batman stands between the guards and the containers of chemicals. The first man comes rushing towards him to get the chemicals. Batman takes him and tosses him over his shoulder to the right. The next two attack simultaneously. One has a knife, the other a bat. The one with the bat starts swinging and Batman dodges every swing. He catches the last swing, disarms him, and hits the man trying to stab him with the bat. The now disarmed henchman who had the bat begins running away, but Batman shoots the grapple gun making it wrap around the henchman’s legs. Batman begins pulling until the guard is knocked over.

Barbara watches in amazement as Batman takes out all of the henchmen. Then she sees one of them get up. She watches, but Batman doesn't realize it. She runs over and kicks the henchman behind Batman, towards Batman. Without looking Batman punches the henchman flying towards him. “Nice kick,” Batman compliments in a monotone voice. She is amazed that he knew the guard was behind him and that she kicked the guard towards him.

Robin is above Joker and Gordon now. He sees that Joker has a gun to Gordon’s temple. He jumps down landing on Joker causing him to drop his gun. He lands on Jokers shoulders, but doesn't stay there for long, instead opting to backflip off of him. Joker reaches for his gun and aims at Robin.

“Robin,” a watching Barbara screams. Joker turns around and aims at Barbara’s torso. Before he can shoot Robin delivers a flying elbow to the back of Joker’s head.

Batman and Barbara rush over to Robin. “I'm fine,” he assures them, “go check on the Commissioner.” They all walk over to Gordon.

“Thank you Batman and Robin. And you're who?”

“Batgirl,” Batman announces.

“Batgirl.” Gordon repeats.


	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a helluva lot longer than I thought it was going to. After writing the first chapter I had serious writer's block for this story, and I was also more focused on Evolution of Batman and Robin. Anyways, hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter.

Barbara has been Batgirl for a little over two months now. There is nothing else in the world that can give her the feeling of ecstasy that she gets from swinging from building to building, and helping those in need.

 

Even though she has been working with Dick and Bruce for sometime now, she is still unaware of their true identities. While they most certainly trust her with their lives, they haven’t gotten around to sharing their secret identities since crime fighting is still a game to her.

 

Through her time fighting crime she has gotten very close with Dick though. When she does go out to patrol, she often goes with Dick. She likes Dick. He has become a close friend of hers since that fateful night when she first met him. She likes his fast talking, energetic, kind nature. 

 

Currently she is patrolling with Dick. She has learned a lot through patrolling with Dick and Bruce. They have provided her with gadgets and even more knowledge. She got a communicator from them. And then they have given her batarangs and taught her how to throw them accurately. They gave her a grappling hook, which is probably her favorite of the gadgets they gave her. She loves the feeling of the wind blowing against her face and through her hair as she swings through the sky.

 

Dick is speaking telling her something, but she is completely zoning out right now, thinking about how lucky she is to be able to make a difference. Dick has stopped running now, so she stops as well. He snaps his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze. “Yeah sorry,” she tells him.

 

“It’s fine,” he responds. “Just trying to tell you that there is a robbery in progress at Gotham National.”

 

She cracks her knuckles, “Then what are we waiting for?” He smiles and they begin running along the rooftop towards the bank.

 

They wait atop the building overlooking the bank, scoping out the scene. They see Bullock and Montoya on the ground, and decide to talk to them to learn what is going on. Dick and Barbara jump off the building and glide toward Bullock and Montoya. 

 

They come up behind the police officers without them hearing. “So what’s the situation?” Dick asks making Bullock jump.

 

“Oh it’s you. So there are five armed robbers in there. All with automatic weapons. There are fifteen hostages in there with them. As far as we know no one is injured.” Bullock explains looking away from the heroes. When he turns back towards the young heroes, they have disappeared. “I see why Gordon hates when they do that,” Bullock mutters.

 

Dick and Barbara peer into the giant skylight of the bank and look at the five gunman. “What are you thinking?” Barbara asks.

 

“I think we go in there and kick some ass,” Dick responds with a smirk.

 

She rolls her eyes at him, “No seriously.”

 

Dick’s face goes more serious. Or as serious as his face is able to become without him breaking out laughing. “Okay, so the ventilation shaft leads up here, so we can go in through that. Then when the gunman are furthest from the hostages we drop some smoke bombs and kick their asses!” Dick exclaims excitedly. Barbara smirks at his enthusiasm and nods in agreement.

 

Dick walks over to the narrow shaft and opens the hatch. He motions toward Barbara telling her, “Ladies first.”

 

“Such a gentleman,” Barbara tells him mockingly. She hops in and Dick follows after.

 

When they are both in the vents, they begin crawling towards the center area of the bank. Dick quickly realizes that they can actually exit in one of the accountant’s offices, rather than landing in the middle of the room. Knowing that to be the smarter option, he directs Barbara on which way to go.

 

After arriving in one of the offices, Barbara unscrews the the vent cover and exits. DIck follows her out, but hears something as he does. Honing in on the sound he hears a guards muffled footsteps.

 

“Go back in the vent!” Dick whisper shouts. Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Barbara does as told. As soon as she is fully in it, she turns around saying, “C’mon Robin,” but gasps when she sees him being grabbed by two armed men.

 

Barbara reaches towards her communicator and calls Batman. “Batman,” she cries out in a hushed voice once he answers, “they got Robin!” She can almost hear Bruce’s scowl deepen over the phone.

 

“I’m in Star City right now, but I can be there in a little under an hour. Stay put!” He warns. “Batman out.”

 

Barbara sits in the vent sullenly for a minute. She doesn’t know what to do now that Dick has been taken, feeling that it was partially her fault. She knows that the robbers have communicated to the police that they have Dick, as some sort of ‘ultimate negotiation’. She knows the robbers are probably assuming that by having Dick they have a free ticket out of this place. She also knows they are probably worrying. Worrying about the ‘overprotective father’, who will beat the crap out of you if you hurt his kid.

 

Barbara knows that the robbers are going to make their move before Bruce gets here. She knows she has to do something to help. Anything. Anything that will aid Dick in escaping. Then together they can save the other hostages.

 

She thinks she has finally come up with the ultimate plan to rescue Dick. Barbara exits the vent quietly and carefully. Looking under the door for all the robbers. When she realizes none of them are near, she slowly cracks the door, slipping through quietly.

 

She grapples up onto a thin ledge, scoping the scene. Her eyes quickly land on a rope bound Dick.

 

Dick struggles against the rope, fresh blood streaming from where he was hit in the head. He looks around the area, hoping that Barbara got out okay. He doesn’t see her among the hostages, and lets out a sigh of relief. The relief goes away though, when he realizes his utility belt is on a desk, and he doesn’t have any of his gadgets.

 

Barbara knows this is the only shot she’ll have to do her plan, so she begins enacting it.

 

She inhales deeply, hoping her minimal training from Batman will pay off. She takes the batarang in hand, aiming carefully, and with perfect accuracy hits her target.

 

Dick looks surprised as a batarang whirls past his head, landing an inch to the right of his hand. He looks in the direction of where the batarang came from, and smiles when he sees Barbara.

 

“THE FREAKIN BAT IS HERE!” One of the robbers shouts, firing his weapon at nothing in particular.

 

Barbara swings away from her original spot and onto another vantage point.

 

Dick realizes why Barbara threw the batarang toward him. He begins rubbing the ropes, binding him, against the sharp edge of the batarang.

 

Barbara glides down kicking one of the robbers in the face. The robber falls over onto the ground his nose dripping blood.

 

Another robber aims his weapon at Barbara. Dick pulls free from his bonds, and tackles the robber to the ground. Barbara turns, surprised by the bang, and smiles when she sees Dick.

 

The remaining three robbers begin firing their weapons at Dick and Barbara. Dick grabs his utility belt and Barbara, and dives for cover. Dick listens carefully. When he hears the three men start reloading their weapons, he throws his batarangs, each connecting with the intended target’s weapon.

 

Dick vaults over his cover, and dives at two men standing right next to each other, kicking them with both feet. They fall over unconscious.

 

Dick begins turning around when he hears, “Don’t move or I’ll blow his brains out!” Dick turns his head to see the last robber pointing a gun, at the head of a hostage.

 

Barbara sneaks behind the robber, silently. Dick smirks knowingly. “What are you smiling at!?” The robber demands. Dick remains silent. The robber goes to ask again, but before he can, Barbara grabs the man’s arm, aiming it in the air, and punches him in the face. Dick turns around looking between the knocked out robber and Barbara, and smiles. 

 

“Good job,” he tells her, “Let’s get out of here.” Dick unties the hostages and walks toward the front of the bank, and calmly opens the doors shouting, “FRIENDLIES DON’T SHOOT!”

 

Bullock smiles at the kids, who never cease to amaze him. “C’mon! The hell you waiting for? An invitation? Get your asses inside!” Bullock shouts at his men. They do as told, and Dick and Barbara walk over to Bullock. “Good job in there,” he tells them. Dick and Barbara nod, smiling, and grapple off.

 

They wait on a rooftop for a little while, while the police officers finish up at the crime scene. The Batwing pulls up shortly thereafter. Bruce stares at the two teenagers, sitting on the ledge overlooking the bank. He comes up silently and makes both of them jump, when he puts his hand on their shoulder. “You directly disobeyed my orders, and could’ve gotten both of you killed,” he says addressing Barbara. “However, you made the right call and succeeded.”

 

“That’s his version of ‘I was wrong, you were right,’” Dick whispers into Barbara’s ear, making her smile. Dick gets up and walks over to the Batwing, “See you later Babs.”

Bruce walks over toward Barbara and extends his hand out in gesture. She takes it and he whispers, so that only she can hear, “Thank you for saving my son.”


	3. Sisterly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a little while, I've just been busy. Anyway, here is a new chapter that I hope you guys enjoy. It's pretty short, but I feel it still fits nicely in the overall story.

It’s been weird for Barbara ever since Dick quit.

She knew where he was coming from, but still, she didn’t expect him to actually stay mad. She hasn’t seen him in person in over half a year. She was upstairs when the fight happened. She had come down to the cave to train. She descended the long stone staircase, and that’s when she saw it.

She heard shouting, and then Dick got on his motorcycle and rode off. Just like that. She cautiously went down the stairs even further, and sees Alfred drop the tray he had been holding.

Bruce looked ashamed and angered. But not angry at Dick. He looked as if he was angry with himself for letting it get to this.

Bruce’s hand trembled with anger and aggravation. A tear rolled down his face as he shouted, “GODDAMMIT!” His hand collided with a nearby table as he shouted, resulting in the table breaking in two. “I need to go find him,” Bruce announced.

Before he could walk away, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, “Master Bruce, he just needs some space. He’ll be back.” Bruce looked down at the ground ashamed.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Bruce asked.

Barbara just stood on the stairs, taking in the whole conversation. She couldn’t believe what happened, so her feet began involuntarily taking her towards Bruce. “What the hell happened?” She asked unbelieving.

But Bruce shut her out, just like he always did. “Nothing,” he answered.

The rest of the night is a blur, but she remembered in the morning, Bruce got a phone call. Hoping that it was DIck, she stood behind the door, eavesdropping. Bruce as always put the phone on speaker. “Bruce,” the voice boomed.

“Clark, what the hell is it?” Bruce asked.

“Dick is here, and well, pardon my language, but he seems pretty pissed off. He showed up at my place around three in the morning. What happened?” Clark asked.

Bruce’s voice softened, “Just a disagreement. I… made a mistake.” 

Clark stays quiet, “I’d love to keep talking, but I just heard Dick get up, call you later.” And just like that, the phone call ended.

About two months later, Bruce and Dick still hadn’t talked. She sat in the cave awaiting Bruce’s arrival, so that she could train with someone. However, what occurred surprised her. The Batmobile pulled into the cave, and not only was Bruce in it, but a young teenager was too.

The kid popped out of the Batmobile excitedly, taking in the whole scene. “This is soooo cool,” he muttered. Then his eyes landed on Barbara. “Who’s she?”

“Better question, who’s he?” Barbara asked.

“Barbara Gordon, meet Jason Todd,” Bruce introduced. Barbara was surprised by Bruce’s liberal use of secret identities.

Jason looked at her thinking. “Gordon? Like the Commissioner?” He asked.

Barbara grabbed Bruce’s arm, leading him away, “Can we talk for a moment? Thanks.” She responds, not waiting for an answer. “What the hell is going on? And who is the kid?”

“I told you, his name is Jason Todd. He’s going to be staying with us for a little while. I’m going to train him.”

Barbara’s eyes widened. “You’re what?”

“It’s been difficult since… Dick left. I could use an extra hand. Just, see how it goes okay?”

Well she saw how it went, and to be completely honest, she actually likes this kid. Right now it is his second week of patrol. Bruce gave her the role of chaperone for the night. Not that she minds, she just has to remind herself to slow down for Jason every once in awhile. 

She looks back at the boy. He is super excited. He reminds her of herself when she first started. Energetic, happy, excited.

They run along the building until they come upon an alleyway with woman screaming. 

They look into the alley to see a man forcing himself onto a girl who looks around seventeen. He looks about twice her age. The man throws the girl into the wall, face first. He is about to unzip his jeans, when Jason flies off the building at him.

Jason’s feet collide with the man’s face, making his nose break. The man lands on the ground with a thud. Jason doesn’t feel satisfied though. He looks toward the seventeen year old, to find that she is already running. Jason can’t get the sick image out of his head. His fist collides with the thug’s face again and again.

His once green gloves are now crimson. Barbara looks at him, eyes wide, and pulls Jason off of the man. 

She sees Jason look at his hands terrified, and he’s shaking. She pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay,” she tells him.

“I’m so sorry Babs,” he whispers.

“It’s fine, he deserved it,” she says trying to comfort him, though she doesn’t agree with the brutality.

His tears hit her suit. “I would’ve killed him,” he tells her through the tears, and he sounds terrified.

They hear the sirens, and both grapple up to the rooftop. “C’mon, let’s go get your mind off it,” she tells him. He follows her hesitantly. They go to the nearby diner and sit down.

For any most diners, this would be an unusual sight, but there are a select few diners across the country, that Dick, Wally, Roy, and the rest of the Titan’s stop at after missions, and this is one of them.

They sat in silence for a little while, before Jason finally talks. “Ba… tgirl, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Just, please don’t tell Batman.”

She looks him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t. But, you have to be honest to me, has this happened before?”

He looks down towards the ground, ashamed in himself. “Yes,” he admits. “Once before. I went out on patrol with Batman, he told me to go check something out for him, so I did. Along the way, I saw a guy beating a girl. Trying to ra… do bad things. I hit him until my knuckles started bleeding, and my gloves began tearing.” He looks up, to see her looking at him with no judgment in her eyes. 

“I guess it’s because my dad used to hit my mom when he got drunk,” He answers sullenly. “He didn’t get drunk too often, and he was a great dad when he was sober, but when he got drunk, he hit her. And he hit me sometimes too. He wasn’t the best person, but he tried to be a good dad and husband. But that went to shit when he got drunk.” Jason’s eyes begin tearing. 

Barbara looks at him with sadness, “I’m so sorry for you she tells him,” almost choking on her words from the tears.

He goes to speak, but he can’t get any words out. Barbara walks over to his side of the booth and pulls him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As always comment what you guys thought, and what you would be interested in seeing.


	4. The Killing Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you guys have read the Killing Joke chapter in The Evolution of Batman and Robin, this is the exact same thing. However, if you want to read it again, who am I to stop you.

“Barbara, cut the crap, I know you're Batgirl, and you can't do it anymore. It's dangerous.”

“You're just saying that because Robin died.” Barbara counters. “It's always been dangerous. You've known for awhile that I’m Batgirl, but you only want me to quit now.”

“That maniac is still out there.” Gordon says, signaling this by waving his hand in the air. He continues pacing back and forth.

“Yes, and Batman need as much help as possible, trying to find him. Don't worry dad, I'm not inexperienced. I've been doing this for years.” Barbara tells him.

“I know,” Gordon says putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder, “but I worry.”

“I know that, but I worried about you coming home since I was five, the first time you ended up in the hospital.”

Gordon looks at her, “Damn, you know I would argue, but you would just continue proving me wrong.” He gives her a warm embrace. “Just be careful, ok Barb?”

“Always,” she replies with a warm smile.

Gordon looks down at his watch, “I really got to be going. Thanks for dinner Barb. And thanks for giving me a new perspective.” He walks towards the door and unlocks it. He turns the knob and opens it to a cold grin and a tropical shirt. Barbara runs and dives tackling her dad out of the way, as the Joked fires a shot.

The bullet tears through Barbara’s abdomen, severing her spinal cord. She lies on the cold floor, bleeding. “Well, well, well. I was going for the commissioner, though shooting his daughter works just as well. Doesn't it Jimbo?”  Gordon grabs a vase and swings at the Joker knocking him over. He begins hitting him over and over again. But two of the men that came with Joker pull him off.

“Where'd you learn your manners? Don't you know not to attack a guest? HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Tell your goons to let go of me you maniacal bastard! C’mon face me like a man!” Gordon shouts at him. Unbeknownst to the Joker, Gordon has pressed a button in his jacket that calls Batman.

Bruce is in the Batcave when he sees a message flash across the Batcomputer. “Sir, what is it?”

“Gordon’s emergency way of contacting me.” Bruce puts on his cowl and jumps into the Batmobile. “Alfred send me the coordinates of the distress call.” Alfred nods and begins typing away.

As Batman pulls out of the Batcave, Alfred calls him on the com. “Alfred, what are the coordinates?”

“I don't think you’ll need the coordinates to get there, it's Miss Gordon’s home.” Alfred tells him. Bruce’s face turns a pale white, and he steps on the gas more so than before.

He goes over two hundred miles per hour, narrowly dodging cars and civilians. He doesn't even wait to come to a complete stop, he just jumps from the car. He runs up the stairs of the apartment. The door is locked when he gets there. Just a single kick, and that's changed. He sees Barbara on the ground, bleeding, and with her shirt unbuttoned.

“Barbara,” Bruce says quietly, nervous. He rushes over to her and feels for a pulse. He reaches for her cell phone and calls Harvey Bullock. The phone rings. Once. Then twice. Then he picks up. Bruce is carrying Barbara towards the Batmobile.

“Barbara, what's going…” Harvey begins.

“Bullock listen to me. Barbara has been shot, and the commissioner is missing. Tell the Gotham General to be ready to receive a critically injured female in early 20’s who has lost a lot of blood. Blood type AB positive. Possible laceration of the spinal cord.” Bruce says, beginning to drive to Gotham General Hospital.

“Ok,” Bullock says on the other end trying to sound calm, but his breathing is unsteady and shaky. Bullock hangs up the phone and calls Gotham General. “This is Detective Harvey Bullock, badge number 4225. In about five minutes Batman is coping to be at your hospital with a woman around 23. She has lost a lot of blood, and is suspected to have a spinal cord injury. Her blood type is AB positive, and she will definitely need a blood transfusion. So get everything ready for her!” Bullock hangs up the phone and prays.

Bruce parks in front of the hospital and rushes in with Barbara in his arms. The doctors are waiting for him and put her on a gurney. They rush towards the elevator. Among the doctors, is Leslie Thompkins. “What is your diagnosis of her?”

“The bullet tore through her mid abdomen, possibly causing the spinal cord to be severed.” Bruce says monotone.

“You know it's ok if you show emotions right?” Leslie asks him.

“Crying isn't going to help me right now. Call me when she's out of surgery.”

“You aren't staying?” Leslie asks concerned.

“No, I'm going to look for whoever is responsible.”  Although Leslie disagrees, she knows that he copes by using his anger in a positive way. Bruce walks down the hall and opens a window. He opens the window and jumps out.

Bruce unlocks the Batmobile and hops in and starts driving. His comm starts buzzing and he clicks it accepting the call. “Master Bruce, is she ok?”

“No, and the have Gordon!” Bruce shouts, “I'm heading back to the crime scene to look for clues.”

“Master Bruce, maybe you shouldn't…”

“I need to.” Bruce replies calmly.

Alfred sighs, “Ok, call me if you need anything. I will alert you if I hear anything on Miss Gordon's condition.”

“Ok. And… thank you Alfred.”

“Anytime Master Bruce.”

Bruce pulls up to Barbara’s apartment and gets out of his car. He walks up the old, concrete steps leading into the apartment building. The wooden stairs creak as he makes his way up to Barbara's apartment, on the second floor. Her door is still broken from when he kicked it in, except there is police tape across the doorframe.

Bruce ducks under the tape and enters the messied apartment. The carpet is soaked with Barbara's blood. He kneels getting close to the ground, and sees a shine under the coffee table. He moves the coffee table and sees a playing card coated in blood, reflecting the lamp’s light.

He clenches his fist and punches the wall putting a hole in it. The remaining offers look at him, but don't say anything. He taps his comm and utters two words, “It's him.”

“Master Bruce?” Alfred asks concerned. “It's who?”

“The Joker.” Bruce exits the apartment and walks quickly to the Batmobile. The top of the car slides back, and Bruce enters.

At an abandoned Amusement Park, Joker drags a bloodied Commissioner James Gordon. “How's it going Jimbo? How do you like the place?” Gordon remains silent. “I know it's a bit old, but I got it for a killer price! HAHAHAHAHA!” Joker looks over to Gordon and his smile fades, “Oh Jimbo, why aren't you smiling? C’mon, you can open up to Uncle J.”

“Is my daughter alive?” Gordon says, struggling to talk using his bloodied mouth.

“Who the hell cares? She would've gotten in the way of what we are going to do!”

“What are we going to do?”

“It's a surprise,” Joker says with a growing grin. They walk up to a cage. “Here we are! Now Gordon, I would really appreciate it if you took off all your clothing and gave them to me.!” He says with an innocent smile.

“And if I refuse?” Gordon asks tired.

“I'll make you take them off!” Gordon takes off his clothes and tosses them to Joker, as instructed. “Thank you!” Joker shouts.

Someone hits Gordon in the back of the head, and Gordon falls to the ground. His vision blurs as he lands on his knees. “What the hell?” Gordon mutters as he passes out.

When he wakes up he has a spiked dog collar on, attached to a leash, and is being led by very short men. He is dragged to a group of stairs, where a single large throne sits at the top. Next to the stairs on either side were thousand of baby dolls. “Prepare to go mad.” Joked says standing up from his throne.

Behind Gordon are all ‘circus freaks’. A Siamese twin dressed as a ballerina, a man covered in hair, a bearded woman, and three midgets. “Get him up and into the cart!” Joked shouts to the freaks.

They put him in a roller coaster cart and the ride starts. It goes into a room full of televisions. On the televisions, pictures of his naked injured daughter flash onto the screen. Gordon screams out in agony. His eyes spill water as he shouts.

Bruce continues looking for the Joker. He waits in crime alley. He sees a young woman walk in. Not far behind her are two men with with pocket knives, and an unmistakable insignia on their jackets, “Give us your money lady, and maybe will letcha live.”

The woman shrieks from fear, but not from the two men, from the black shadow that comes out of nowhere and snatches one of the men. “The hell?” The remaining thug shouts frightened.

He turns around and comes face to face with Batman. He starts stumbling walking backwards, and falls on his backside. “Run!” Batman shouts at the lady, and she does as told. “Now, tell me what you know, and you might get out of here in one piece!”

The thug shakes, “Shhhhh… Sure… whatcha wwwanna know?”

“Where is the Joker?” Bruce shouts, grabbing the thug by the collar and lifting him off of his feet.

“I… I… I don't know,” the thug stutters out.

“Try again,” Bruce begins, “and maybe I'll actually believe you.” Bruce’s voice is stern and intimidating. He knows that this thug is about to open up. He cracks his knuckles.

The thug begins sweating, “I don't know.”

“See, you're already getting better.” Bruce says punching the man in the gut, then again in the face. Then he throws the thug into the wall. The thug falls over and looks up, hanging from the fire escape is the thug that he entered the alley with. “Do you want to end up like your friend?” The man shakes his head. “Then tell me where Joker is!”

“He’d kill me!”

“After I'm done with you, you'll pray for death! You have one chance. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” The thug says nothing. “Ok, fine. Have it your way.” Bruce walks toward the thug, he takes his arm and twists it. Finally he gives up with playing mercy, and breaks it. The thug shouts out in agony. “You still think I'm playing!?!?”

“Fine, fine,” the thug says exasperated, “he's at…”

“No, you lost your chance to speak!” Bruce take the man's hand and starts dislocating fingers, one by one. The thug begins shedding tears. Bruce punches the thug’s face. Once. Twice. Three times. The thug's face is bloodied from his broken nose and swollen cheek. Bruce’s fists shine with the thug’s blood.

The thug falls over at Bruce’s feet; beaten, broken, and bloody. “Joker is at the old amusement park in old Gotham. Amusement Mile,” the thug mutters. Bruce begins walking away, and the thug lies relieved that his beating is done.

Bruce gets in the Batmobile and begins driving. Fast. “Alfred, Joker and Gordon are at Amusement Mile. I'm heading there now.”

“Ok, and Master Bruce, I just want you to know, Miss Barbara just got out of surgery. Her T6 vertebrae was severed. The doctors say she will never walk again. But they say she will definitely live. Thanks to you. Thanks to Batman. Remember, that Batman saves, he doesn't kill. I fear, that you will have to remember this more than ever, for your confrontation with the Joker.”

Bruce listens, but doesn't respond. He simply turns off his comm and throws it in his passenger seat. The seat that Jason used to ride in. Jason, the boy that the Joker killed. Bruce's eyes fill with rage. Joker will not get out of the confrontation alive.

Bruce pulls up to Amusement Mile and sees Gordon in a cage. Gordon is naked and curled up, head in his knees. As he approaches he is attacked by a group of ‘circus freaks’. He takes them easily.

He walks over to Gordon and tries to open the door. When he pulls at it Gordon looks up. “Batman!”

“It's locked, stay back. I'm going to use a low level explosive to destroy the lock.” Batman sprays a gel on the handle of the cage and steps back a few steps. He presses a button his belt and the explosive explodes, opening the door. Gordon walks out and Bruce takes off his cape handing it to Gordon. “Don't worry paramedics are on their way.”

As Bruce begins to run off to find Joker, Gordon stops him, “Batman, my daughter… is she ok?” Batman dreaded having to tell Gordon, though he knew he inevitably would have to.

“She’s fine Jim, though she was badly hurt,” Bruce looks down, “Don't worry, Joker will pay for this.”

“Don't kill him, bring him in by the book. You have to show him that you're not like him. You need to show him that our way works.”

Gordon’s words surprise Bruce slightly, but Gordon has always been sort of like an uncle to Bruce. And after seeing that Gordon, after being tortured, and knowing that his daughter was hurt by this man, still doesn't want Batman to kill him, speaks volumes. Bruce nods, and continues to run.

The speakers start booming Joker’s voice. “Oh Batsy! Yes YOU! I'm in the funhouse, come get me!” Bruce runs into the funhouse and is encircled by a hall of mirrors. “Did I hit a string with Gordon? I'm pretty sure I did! Has he been driven mad?” Joker’s voice booms from the speaker. “Because if he has, then I've proven my point. Any sane man can be driven mad from one bad day. Pissing off you was just an added bonus! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Bruce continues running through the maze looking for Joker, “You know I had a bad day once, and you did too. You and me are alike in that sense. We were both created from tragedy, we both went insane because of trauma. But the difference is that I embraced the truth, you pretended that you were ok. You're delusional, and I hate you for it,” Joker finishes.

“Why can't you just see it's all a joke? Life isn't meant to be taken serious, it's all just one big messed up joke! So WHY. AREN’T. YOU. LAUGHING?”

Bruce crashes through a mirror knocking over Joker. “Because I've heard it all before,” Bruce replies, “not funny the first time,” Bruce punches him, “not funny now!” Bruce walks over to the downed Joker and says, “I spoke to Gordon before coming inside, he wants me to do this by the book, after everything you did. He is still sane after all the torture. Maybe it's a joke, a joke on you. Because you can't handle one bad day.” Joker takes out his joy buzzer and goes for Bruce. He dodges and knocks it out of the Joker’s hand. Bruce begins sprinting and knocks Joker out the window.

They land outside in the pouring rain. Joker lies on the ground in pain, while Bruce is able to stand. “Go ahead,” Joker says coughing, “beat me up, kill me for Christ’s sake.”

“No, Gordon said to do it by the book and I will. We will get you the help you need.”

“Why? I shot some helpless girl, tortured Gordon, hell I even killed Robin.”

“And maybe, none of that would have happened, had we tried to get you the help, you so obviously needed,” Bruce reasons.

“That reminds me of a joke. See there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum. And one day, they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape.

“So like they get up onto the roof. And there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moonlight… stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daredn’t make the leap. Y’see he's afraid of falling.

“So the first guy has an idea. He says, ‘Hey! I have a flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk across the beam and join me!’

“But the second guy just shakes his head. He suh- says… he says ‘Wh- what do you think I am? CRAZY? You'd just turn it off when I was half way across!’” The Joker begins laughing. “HAHAHAHA HAHA HA!”

Bruce looks at the Joker, and then his serious scowl turns to a grin, “Heh. Heh heh heh heh!” They both laugh together in the pouring rain. After a while Bruce’s stomach hurts from laughing so long so he leans over and holds onto the Joker for support.

The sirens start wailing a little while later. The cops are frightened by the sight they see. A silhouette of Batman and Joker laughing together. Over what, they don't know, but the sight truly terrifies them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the read. If you did, comment below your thoughts, opinions, etc. Anyways, if you did enjoy it, and haven't checked out The Evolution of Batman and Robin, I would highly suggest it.


	5. Cain

Tim has been Robin for two months, and Bruce has enjoyed having someone to work with, however Tim isn’t accompanying him on this mission tonight. He’s currently trying to track down world famous assassin David Cain, who he has learned was hired to assassinate Jim Gordon.

He’s been trying to get a hold of Jim to tell him, however he hasn’t picked up yet. It doesn’t help that his relationship with Jim has been strained ever since the paralyzation of Barbara, however he cannot let his personal life bleed into this. 

Leaping across another building, he taps his fingers to his cowl, “Barbara?”

“Bruce? What do you need?” the voice asks on the other side of the line.

“Barbara, would you happen to know where your father is currently. I’ve been trying to get a hold of him for over an hour,” Bruce explains to her, a hint of concern coated in his voice. 

Picking up on this, Barbara replies, “He’s at my apartment, why is something wrong?”

Quickly, Bruce changes paths, and heads toward Barbara’s apartment on the other side of town. “Barbara, I’ll be there in a minute, get your father away from any windows immediately,” he commands. Pressing a button on his gauntlet, the Batmobile comes flying down a back alley. He jumps off the roof, landing in the car, and steps on the gas.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Barbara asks, panic evident in her voice. 

Bruce swerves around another car, accelerating even more. “I’ll explain when I get there.” 

He continues speeding up until he has Barbara’s building in sight. He launches himself from the car and glides to her apartment, landing on her terrace. 

She sees him and opens the door, so he can enter. “C’mon, we have to go,” Bruce tells Barbara and Jim who is just now aware of his presence.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jim asks Bruce as he moves toward him.

Grabbing Jim’s arm, he tells him, “Someone is trying to kill you. I’m going to stop them, but first, I need to get you somewhere safe.” 

Getting up, Jim looks at Bruce’s white eyes. “Slow down, who’s trying to kill me? And why are they trying to kill me?” 

“An assassin trained by the League of Assassins named David Cain. He is one of the top assassins in the world,” Bruce explains. “I found out when…” However before he can finish, a athletically built man with white hair crashes through the window. He throws a knife in the Commissioner’s direction. Bruce catches the blade, just before it hits Jim.

Cain pulls out a sword, and begins slicing at Bruce. He swings precisely and quickly, giving Bruce a run for his money. And while Bruce was able to dodge all the attacks, several almost hit him.

Bruce takes the offensive this time, and throws a punch at Cain’s face, which he catches. He goes to flip Bruce, who lands and in turn flips Cain, who lands as well. The two circle each other, before Cain decides to attack once more. He slices at Bruce’s stomach, which Bruce dodges, but knocks into a table because of.

Due to his lack of balance, Bruce is barely able to block the punch that Cain throws at his abdomen. However, he isn’t so lucky with the next strike that Cain throws at his temple.

Barbara reaches for a secret switch on the side of her wheelchair, which releases two batons. She throws one at Cain’s head, which he moves out of the way of. 

He prepares to attack Barbara and Jim, when a small figure in all black, rushes in and tackles Cain to the ground, and quickly getting on their feet. Cain acts as though he recognizes the person, and almost relaxes slightly. “Get out of my way,” he commands.

“No,” the female figure responds. Cain’s eyes widen at the words spoken by the figure. In his moment of confusion, the figure jumps up and strikes Cain in the chest. 

The figure strikes with such force, that Cain is winded enough for them to continue the attack, without Cain doing anything. The figure throws a flurry of punches at Cain’s abdomen.  The figure finally delivers a heavy hit to Cain’s head. 

Stumbling back, trying to regain his footing, Cain decides it’d be better to attack later, and dives out the window. The figure seeing his retreat, dives out the window, trying to follow him as well.

“One of yours?” Jim asks confused, as Bruce gets up from the ground.

“No,” Bruce answers just as confused, if not more so, than Jim.

Eying Bruce, Jim asks, “Then who the hell is she?” 

Looking at Jim and then at the window where both Cain and the mysterious figure dived out, Bruce responds, “I have no idea. But I intend on finding out.” He turns around and examines the window for any evidence. He sees some blood on the window, from someone cutting themself when they entered or exited. Taking out a vile, he let’s the blood drip in it so he can examine it at the Batcave. “Okay, c’mon Jim, you’re coming with me. You too, Barbara.” 

“I’m not gonna argue,” Jim tells him, grabbing his coat and wheeling Barbara toward the door. He opens the door and pushes Barbara through the opening.

When they get down the elevator and out the entrance, they see Bruce standing by the Batmobile. “Here,” he says, helping Barbara into the Batmobile. He puts the wheelchair in the back, and Jim gets in as well.

Bruce gets in and starts the car. He presses a button and autopilot is initiated, as is a blackening of the windshield so Jim couldn’t see where they were going.

When they arrive back at the cave, Tim is waiting for Bruce in full uniform. “What happened?” He asks when he sees both Jim and Barbara getting out of the car.

“An assassin targeting Jim,” Bruce explains walking over to the Batcomputer. He sits down and starts examining the blood sample. First he cross checks it with David Cain’s DNA to see if it’s his, however something unusual happens.

“Wait…” Barbara says looking over Bruce’s shoulder. “Does that mean that the girl who saved us was his daughter?”

Tim looks at them with a raised eyebrow, “Someone saved you guys?” 

“Someone assisted me in fighting David Cain. They seemed to be familiar with one another, however I wouldn’t have suspected them being father and daughter,” Bruce explains to Tim.

The chair slides back as Bruce begins getting up. “Where are you going?” Tim asks.

“I’m going to go find David Cain,” Bruce tells him as he walks over to the Batmobile.

Tim runs over and hops into the Batmobile, “I’m coming!” Bruce eyes him, then starts the car and drives out of the cave, leaving Barbara and Jim.

After driving around for an hour, Barbara’s voice comes over the comm, “Since Agent A isn’t currently here, I thought I’d be of use. Anyway, I saw Cain in security footage from GCPD about five minutes ago, he should still be in vicinity.”

“Okay, thanks Barbara,” Bruce replies, take a turn down an alley. He steps on the gas and speeds off toward GCPD. 

The car slides to a stop, Tim and Bruce jump out and grapple to a vantage point to see if they can spot Cain. They don’t see Cain, however they do see the figure from before, his daughter. So, they jump from the vantage point and glide to her location.

When they get there though, they realize it was a trap when they see that his daughter is tied in place. Before they have time to react, Cain comes out and elbows Bruce in the back of the head.

Tim reaches for his bo staff, but it gets knocked out of his hand before he can use it. He swings at Cain, but Cain easily moves out of the way of ever punch he throws. However, that was a distraction, and while Tim was throwing punches, he threw a batarang at the rope holding Cain’s daughter in place.

His daughter realizes this, and uses it to cut herself free, while Bruce and Tim fight Cain. Bruce swipes at Cain’s legs, while Tim throws a punch at Cain’s chest. Cain’s legs are hit, and he loses his balance, allowing Tim’s punch to land. 

Cain grabs a knife and throws it at them, however, his daughter catches it. “Cassandra, STOP!” He shouts at his daughter.

“No… you… stop,” She tells him unsure if she said it right, but still meaning it. He gets up and begins swinging violently at her, but she easily dodges every blow, knowing his moves before he does.

Seeing the way he slightly tilted his head and bent his knee, she knows he’s going for a quick jab in the abdomen. She catches the punch and kicks at his knee, knocking him to the ground. Then she throws a quick strike to his head that knocks him out.

“Thank you,” Bruce says offering his hand to Cassandra. She takes his hand and shakes it. “You’re welcome to stay with us if you have nowhere else to go,” Bruce offers to her gently and kindly, as he ties up Cain. She nods with a small smile, and follows him to the Batmobile.

They first quickly let Bullock know that they left a world famous assassin on the roof, and then begin driving to the Batcave. When they get there, Barbara is still at the computer as is Jim.

They hear the Batmobile, and Barbara and Jim go over to Bruce and Tim and notice that Cassandra is with them. Barbara wheels over to Cassandra and hugs her, “Thank you for saving my dad.” Cassandra seems taken aback by the gesture at first, but gives into it.

“What’s gonna happen to the girl?” Gordon asks Bruce, while Barbara hugs her.

Bruce sighs, “I don’t think she has anyone Jim… I can’t let her be on her own, I have to take her in.”

Jim chuckles nodding, and pats Bruce on the shoulder, “I’ll discreetly help make it official that Bruce Wayne adopted a young girl.” Bruce looks at him shocked for a minute. “C’mon, I’ve worked with you for a decade. What kind of cop would I be if I couldn’t figure that out.” Jim yawns, “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, could you drive me back to my house now?”

“Sure, Jim,” Bruce tells him.


	6. Spoiler Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was previously used for Chapter 10 of The Evolution of Batman and Robin. The chapter is heavily based on Detective Comics issues 647-649, and features some of the same characters and dialogue.

It’s been a month since Cassandra has been taken in by Bruce. It’s also Tim’s third month of being Robin. As a little gift, Bruce made a new suit for him and he loves it. He loves just swinging around the city.

His comm begins buzzing and he taps the button, patching him through to Batman. “Hey what's up?” Tim asks.

“Gordon wants to talk, he said he got something in the mail that we should see.” Bruce answers.

“Ok, I'm at my house right now, it should take me ten minutes at most to get there.”

“Ok see you then.” Bruce replies.

Tim hangs up the communicator and goes over to his house’s shed. He hops into his car, The Redwing. He starts the ignition and starts driving off towards the police station.

When he arrives he sees Bruce waiting for him on the building adjacent to the police headquarters. Tim grapples up to the building to stand next to Bruce. “Ready?” Tim asks. And Bruce nods in response. They swing over to Gordon’s window and enter.

He has his back turned to them at the moment and is putting out his cigar. He turns around to see the two figures and jumps, “Jesus Christ! Ten years I've been working with you, and I still haven't gotten used to this.”

“What did you get in the mail,” Bruce asks, going straight to business.

“This,” Gordon says handing Bruce a plastic bag with a cut piece of paper, that has a picture on it, inside. Bruce takes it and examines it. “It also came with this,” Gordon says giving Tim a paper that reads in all caps, ‘Catch me if you can!’

“I'll look into it. For now though, we have to wait for the other clues.” Bruce tells him.

“How do you know there will be other clues?” Gordon asks.

Bruce turns away and opens up Gordon’s window, “Because it's cut into the shape of a puzzle piece.” Bruce says jumping out the window.

Tim looks at the Commissioner for a minute, “Good day Commissioner.” And with that, Tim follows his mentor and jumps out the window.

Tim meets Bruce on the building they had met on earlier. “So what's next?” Tim asks.

“Next, we go to the Batcave and examine who the culprit could be,” Bruce explains. They both hop off the building, each landing in their own respective cars. “Meet you there,” Bruce says over the comms.

When Tim arrives back at the Batcave, Bruce is already there sitting in front of the computer. Tim points to the screen, “The usual suspects?” Bruce nods in response. “The Riddler, Joker, and… who's that last guy?” Tim asks.

“The Cluemaster.”

“Never heard of him, and I followed all of your adventures since I was five.” Tim says.

“He was an earlier foe of mine. I fought him once when you were a lot younger. From this list though, I can discount Riddler, since he's in Blackgate. Joker is still in Arkham after,” Bruce swallows hard, “what he did. So that leaves Cluemaster. I never actually cared enough to even try to deduce his identity, and he never told anyone at Blackgate. Although I doubt they are his clues, we should still track him down. It's not going to be hard though,” Bruce finishes.

Bruce punches something into the computer cross referencing the mug shot of The Cluemaster with all pictures online. In big bold words, the word MATCH, popped up on the screen. “Arthur Brown.” Bruce announces.

“Let's go have a chat with Mr. Brown,” Tim says. Bruce nods. They begin walking over to the Batmobile.

Alfred begins walking down the stairs. “Master Bruce, supper is ready.”

“Keep it warm,” Tim shouts from the Batmobile, “we’ll be back in ten! Thanks!” Alfred just shakes his head and heads back up the stairs and into the mansion.

They arrive at the destination and see Arthur Brown. His long, bright blonde hair in a ponytail made him stand out. Bruce starts gliding after him, and Tim follows suit. Arthur Brown sees them and begins running. He vaults over a car, but Bruce is in front of him.

“You look scared, Arthur,” Bruce growls, glaring at Arthur.

“Yeah, isn't that the point of the costume?” Arthur asks in return.

“What about your costume Arthur, has it been getting any use as of late?” Bruce asks.

“Why the hell would it? I'm straight now. I was sick, but now I'm cured. Hell, I'm not even on parole. Prison helped me. it freed me from my delusions.”

“I'm going to believe you Arthur. Trust me I don't want to be in your life anymore than you want to be in mine,” Bruce says grappling away. Tim follows suit.

They head over to the police station to talk to Gordon. They enter silently, but this time Gordon sees them enter. “You have anything new?” Bruce asks.

“A couple of more puzzle pieces,” Gordon explains motioning towards the now mostly finished puzzle. “It's clearly a Castle, but what isn't supposed to symbolize?”

“Well there’s a monkey castle at the Gotham Zoo, and Castle Electronics has its headquarters in Victoria’s Place.” Tim lists.

“I'll check them out,” Bruce tells them.

“I'll come,” offers Tim.

“No, it's a school night, you should get at least three hours of sleep.” Bruce tells him.

Tim looks sad and then Commissioner Gordon’s walkie talkie goes off. “Vandalism at Medical Center on Robinson Square. Says, ‘Let the puzzlement fit the crime.’”

The next few weeks more puzzles appear on buildings that are vacated at night. Tim and Bruce go to discuss this with Commissioner Gordon. Tim looks over the pictures, “‘Where do lumberjacks go shopping’? ‘A kind of jam that's not on bread’? ‘It's closed when it's open and open when it's closed’? Some of these are easy.”

“If we are to assume that whatever is going down is happening Labor Day weekend, then we don't have much time. Let's do this the old fashioned way,” Bruce decides.

“Let me know if you…” Gordon turns around to see the empty room, “find anything.

Bruce and Tim begin questioning thugs until their searches lead to Jimmy Wing. “A Tex-Mex restaurant? Funny business for you.” Bruce says.

“So I don't like Chinese food who cares? What brings you round here? I'm not in the gang no more.” Jimmy declares.

“There's something happening this weekend, what is it?” Bruce growls.

“Like I said, I'm not in gang no more, I have no connections.”

“You see, I don't believe you,” Bruce says. Just then a man with a cleaver begins meaning up behind Bruce. Tim jumps out from the shadows, kicking the man in the face. Then Tim elbows the man in the face and kicks him in the stomach. The man falls over in pain. “That the best you got?”

“Fine, some guy named Arthur Brown is pulling something, but I don't know nothing more,” Jimmy admits.

Bruce and Tim head out and jump in the Batmobile. Once in the car, Bruce calls Gordon, “Gordon, I have someone confirming that Arthur Brown is behind this get a warrant. You're about to have a good arrest.”

“Ok Batman. I'll get right on that warrant.”

An hour later Bruce and Tim stand across from the apartment building that Arthur Brown is in. The police sirens are going off as officers pull up to the building. Bullock and Montoya lead the charge.

“Arthur Brown, this is the police! We have a warrant for your arrest, we are coming in!” Bullock shouts as they bust down the door. They enter.

“Batman and Robin, how unexpected…” Arthur Brown says.

“GET OUT NOW!” Montoya shouts. They all run out as quick as possible.

Robin sees a figure running across the rooftops as he and Batman watch the police bust. “B, that may be one of Cluemaster’s partners, I'm going after him.”

“Go!” Batman shouts in response.

Tim continues following the cloaked figure. As he gets closer he sees that the outfit is a bright purple. He gets really close and he seizes his chance. He tackles the figure. When he lands on the figure he realizes the person underneath isn't built in the chest area. He starts tearing off the mask and is surprised at what he sees.

Long blonde hair and pink lipstick on the culprit. She uses the confusion to hit Tim in the head with a nearby brick. He falls off of her and she runs.

While Tim is chasing after the suspect, the room that Cluemaster was in explodes. Bullock and Montoya barely get out in time. As soon as Bruce sees the explosion he swings towards the fire.

Montoya runs back into the building and begins helping get people out. When Bruce gets in the building, he begins doing the same. Once he is done, he goes back to the roof. When he doesn't see Tim, he begins looking for him. He finds him rubbing the back of his head on the rooftop.

“What happened?” Bruce asks concerned.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Tim says getting in the car. Bruce gets in and without saying another word begins driving back to the Batcave.

Tim sits at the computer thinking over the clues. “Master Timothy, what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out the last of Cluemaster’s clues,” Tim explains.

“But I thought that Cluemaster died in the explosion,” Alfred says.

“They haven't found a body yet, plus if the cloaked figure was working with him, then the plan might still be happening.”

“I understand that the hooded figure turned out to be a young lady,” Alfred says. Tim grumbles an answer. “It's also in my understanding that she overpowered you.”

This comment gets Tim to pay more attention. “She did not overpower me, she surprised me!”

“Mmm hmm,” Alfred hums in response.

“She did!” Tim shouts.

“I was not contradicting you.” Alfred says behind a smirk.

“Yeah, sure.” Tim mumbles. “Anyway I just can't figure out the last clue, ‘when it's closed it's open, and when it's open it's closed.’”

“It's a drawbridge,” Bruce answers. “And I've figured that the target was the opening of Castleland Park Mall. For Labor Day they are holding a telethon, there will be millions in cash. Now,” Bruce says looking at Tim, “I want you to go to bed, and then tomorrow you will look into the girl who you met on the rooftops.” Tim nods and leaves.

In the morning, Tim heads to the Batcave to start looking into the person who he ‘bumped into’ last night. He gets to the computer and checks Blackgate records. He checks for anyone who visited Arthur Brown. Under the visitors is an Agnes Bellinger. He looks up the name Agnes Bellinger using the Batcomputer and finds that there is a bank account under that name. He decides to call Barbara who's hacking abilities are superior to his own, “Hey,” Tim says when she picks up.

“Hey Tim,” Dick answers on the other line. Tim’s eyes widen.

“Dick, you know this isn't your phone right?” Tim asks nonchalantly.

Tim can just imagine how Dick looks at the moment. “Yeah, of course I do,” he answers after a minute.” Dick pulls the phone away from his mouth, but Tim still hears him start talking to Barbara, “Babs, I may or may not have just answered your phone. It's Tim by the way.” Dick hands the phone to Barbara.

“How's it going Barbara, have fun last night?” Tim asks smiling.

“What do you need Tim?” Barbara asks.

“Oh yeah, well, you're hacking abilities are like a hundred times better than mine, and I need your help.”

“What do you need?” Barbara says getting in her wheelchair and wheeling over to the supercomputer.

“Can you look into the bank account of an Agnes Bellinger? Like look for house payments. Or something like that, because I can't find any house owned by this person, so I'm hoping there is some evidence.”

“Of course Tim,” Barbara says cracking her fingers. He hears the sound of her fingers tapping the keyboard. “No house payments, but there are transfers to a Miss Crystal Brown.”

“Would you be able to get her address for me?” Tim asks.

“Yeah I'll send it to your GPS. And Tim?”

“Yeah Babs?”

“You will not speak a word of what happened before I picked up the phone to anyone.”

“Of course, by Barbara.” Tim says before hanging up. He gets in his car and heads to the address. When he gets to the address he sees the blonde girl that was on the rooftop with him. He pulls out his laptop and finds out that her name is Stephanie Brown and she is the daughter of Crystal Brown and Arthur Brown.

He waits until night, then changes into his Robin costume. When he sees her start driving off on a motorcycle, so he jumps on the back of the bike. “This is a cool bike! How old do you have to be to own one of these?” Tim asks her. She turns her head to look at him, causing her to crash into a bush.

“You okay?” Tim asks her.

“Fine,” she huffs. “What do you want?”

“I want to know what your father is up to.” Tim says.

“You know that he's…” she starts.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should help him.”

“I wasn't helping him!” She shouts defensively. “I hate him! I want to see him rot in jail!”

“You were the one who sent the clues,” Tim says, sounding like the pieces in his head just clicked.

“Wow, what a detective,” Stephanie replies in mock compliment.

“Enough of one to know that there is a strong possibility that your father is still alive.”

Her eyes widen in, horror? “If he is I’ll find him. He’ll be trying to pull off his stupid heist.”

“Castleland Park right?” Tim asks.

“Maybe you really are a detective,” Stephanie compliments smiling. She gets on the motorcycle.

“If you want even a chance of taking him, then you will need my help,” Tim tells her. He hops on the back seat of the motorcycle. And they ride off to rondevu with Batman.

They stand on the building as Bruce debriefs Stephanie, “The autopsy has yet to come back with the identity of the blast victim. But what we do know, is that it wasn't Arthur Brown.”

“I bet they used the Cutter Shark’s corpse. He was the leader of the gang before my dad killed him. They probably realized I was listening in, so they only let me hear what they wanted me to,” Stephanie explains. “I do know though that they will be robbing the place at the climax of the telethon, when the most money will be onsite.”

“You did good for yourself. What do you call yourself?” Bruce asks.

“Well… I guess… Spoiler.”

“I like that,” Bruce replies smirking.

“Now let's go SPOIL my dad's plans!” Stephanie shouts.

Tim gives himself a facepalm, “You ruined the moment.”

They all swing off the building together. Stephanie tries to get in the Batmobile. “You're not coming with us Stephanie.”

“Why not?” She shouts offended. “He needs to be punished! He deserves to get his plans spoiled!”

“This is not just a vendetta, there are innocent lives at risk!” Bruce growls.

“Why's he get to go?” Stephanie complains pointing at Tim.

“I'm not going to argue over this, tell me what you know so I can take down your father!”

“Ok, fine here's his plan,” Stephanie starts.

After she is done explaining Bruce and Tim get in the Batmobile and begin driving off. When they arrive at the telethon, a smoke bomb had just been dropped. The costumed characters take off their disguises, and are revealed to be Cluemaster and his goons,

Bruce and Tim split up taking the goons. Bruce glides and kicks one in the face. Tim does a flip over one then punches the goon in the stomach. When he doubles over in pain Tim kicks off the stage. Bruce goes after Cluemaster and Robin fights the last two goons.

He doesn't see one of them immediately, and they stab him in the back of the leg with a knife. Tim uses his bow staff to knock out the thug. The last thug picks up the knife and goes to stab Tim in the throat. Tim holds the man’s arms up, but the man is bigger than he is, and it's getting harder to hold him up.

BANG! BANG! SWAT emerges on the scene and shoot the thug dead before he can kill Tim. Tim stares horrified with the thug’s blood all over him and his costume. One of the officers walks over to Tim, “You okay kid?”

“Yeah… I guess,” Tim responds. Just then a transport helicopter busts through the glass ceiling and lowers cables. Cluemaster attaches the cable to the container with the money inside and the helicopter begins flying. Bruce grapples onto it, as does an unexpected guest.

As Bruce climbs up he notice that Stephanie is on top fighting thugs. When she finishes taking them out, Cluemaster grabs ahold of her. He holds the gun to her temple, “Take another step and your partner gets their brains used as paint!”

“Don't do it! You will instantly regret it!”

“And why is that? Will you hurt me afterward? Perhaps I will feel bad because of my suppressed humanity?” Cluemaster asks.

“No because she is your daughter.” Bruce says.

Cluemaster’s eyes widen as he rips the mask off of Stephanie. “What… Stephanie? Wh… why?”

“Because you destroyed my life!” She shouts punching him. She takes a chain on the ground and begins strangling her father.

“Stephanie, don’t!” Bruce shouts.

“Why shouldn't I?” She asks intrigued at the answer he will give.

“Because he hurt you. But if you end him, it won't be him who ruined your life. It will be you.” She drops the chain letting him breathe. She puts on her mask as the police helicopters begin swarming the scene. And her and Batman depart.


	7. The New Batgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the second chapter uploaded only because I felt the first one was cheating since I've used it for The Evolution of Batman and Robin. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this completely original chapter.

Cass is now officially Batgirl after training with Bruce for four months. She is excited about finally having the opportunity to do good instead of what her father was instructing her to do. She’s free from him.

Currently, Cass is tracking down a shipment and distribution of the drug venom in an even more unstable form that kills the user after fifteen minutes of using it. If her intel is correct, then the shipment should be coming in at this abandoned shipyard any minute now.

And here it comes.

She gets closer so that she can see all of what’s going on. As she is watching, she hears someone behind her. She quickly turns around and pins the person to the ground. She examines the girl before her, and recognizes her as Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler, through a file on the Batcomputer.

Offering her a hand up, she puts a finger to her mouth, telling her to be quiet so they can watch. Cass takes out a pair of binoculars and eyes the crates, making sure that they have what she thinks they do.

“So how’d you find out about the shipment?” Steph asks trying to spark conversation, not knowing that Cass doesn’t speak, except on rare occassion. Steph waits for an answer and when she doesn’t get one, she continues talking, “Cause I heard about it from some of the guys that my dad used to run with. Batman probably told you, my dad is Cluemaster.” 

Cass looks over at Stephanie after awhile of her talking and reminds her to be quiet while they observe the shipment. Stephanie huffs and crosses her arms as she silences and watches people unload crates.

When they near the end of the shipment, someone unexpected exits the boat, the creator of Venom himself, Bane. “Oh crap,” Stephanie says louder than intended.

All the men look around for the source of the noise. “Find out who said that,” Bane commands to his men, pointing to the large metal shipping containers.

Steph turns around to look at Cass only to realize that she disappeared. “Do all of the Bats do that?” she questions aloud. She runs along the containers, jumping from one to the other, trying to put good distance between her and the guys with guns.

From another shipping container, Cass watches quietly. When she sees someone nearing Steph, she swings down and grabs the person. She wraps her hand around their mouth and nose, until they pass out, and leave them hanging upside down from a lamp post.

“Thanks,” Steph mouths to Cass. In response, Cass gives a small smile, and grapples away to a more hidden area.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Bane shouts out.

Cass sees another henchman and swings down. However, she doesn’t notice the second one coming up from behind her. Seeing the possible danger, Steph jumps down and elbows the guard in the head, knocking the man out. 

Turning around, Cass sees how Steph helped and gives her a small smile. Then she notices the gunman turning the corner. She quickly grabs Steph and grapples onto a shipping container. 

“Do you think we should call Batman?” Steph questions as she sees another few gunmen. Cass shakes her head. “Why not?” Steph asks. When she doesn’t get an answer, she pulls out a small device and presses the button, calling Tim. It lets out a high pitch beep, and all the men turn towards them.

Steph’s eyes widen as a storm of bullets fly in their direction. Cass tackles her out of the way, getting hit by a bullet in the process. However, Cass seems unaffected by the bullet still lodged in her arm, and quietly crawls further away, motioning for Steph to follow her.

They crawl to a safe area, away from the rest of the gunmen. Cass takes out eight batarangs out of her utility belt and hands four of them to Steph. She points at the five gunmen and counts on her fingers.

Three. Two. One.

They both throw the batarangs. Cass’s hit her targets and Steph’s hit the general area of her targets. Then they both lunge from their spot and engage in a hand to hand battle.

Cass is easily able to defeat them. She watches the person inch forward ever so slightly, so she ducks, as the punch goes over her. With a punch to the gut, the man is doubled over and on the ground.

Steph’s strategy is more of hitting the person as hard as she can at any opportunity she has. The henchmen swings a pipe at her which she narrowly dodges and then while he’s off balanced, she kicks him in the crotch. 

Cass and Steph together take on the last three. One of the men charges. Cass notices the man’s weight is predominantly on his right foot. She sweeps at his right leg, causing him to fall. Before he can get up, Steph kicks his head, knocking him out. The last two attack together, Cass punches one in the chest and kicks the other, then Steph jumps up delivering a superman punch.

“Fine, I will finish this myself,” Bane announces, pressing the button connected to the tube running from his arm to the tank on his back. As he presses it, his veins turn a bright green, and his muscles become abnormally large.

Cass takes out several batarangs, throwing them at him quickly, however they all bounce off him. Steph takes a batarang from Cass and throws it at him as well and somehow gets it lodged in the tube, causing the fluid to stop flowing. 

Bane’s muscles start decreasing in size. “SEVERE THE TUBES!” Steph shouts at Cass, who she remembers is right next to her. Cass nods and takes out three batarangs.

Bane doesn’t seem to like their revelation and charges at them. Cass runs and flips off of the shipping container, throwing batarangs at the tank and and tubes.

Turning his head to watch Cassandra, Bane doesn’t realize Steph is right in front of him, preparing to trip him. He trips on her leg, and barrels into a container.

Steph smiles as she runs over and high fives Cass. “Yes!” She exclaims. Cass smiles in return as they go over and tie up the bad guys and wait for the police.

By the time Tim shows up, the police are at the scene and the two girls are sitting on the edge of one of the shipping containers. “Guess you didn’t need my help after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know in the comments.


End file.
